


fake

by blackholenipples



Series: Discord bs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: My tent got mauled by [insert animal here]





	fake

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever thought to yourself "my fave deserves snuggles but all they get are struggles," drop me a name in the comments and I'll do my best to fix it, provided I know the series :D
> 
> Ps: always celcius

Shikamaru’s pretty much ready for sleep when something pulls down the zipper of his tent down. If he had any energy left to care, he’d probably panic, but it’s too close to sleeptime to bother with that.

Especially when it’s just Sai’s head that pokes through the flap. He’s wearing a fake-sheepish smile and Shikamaru can’t help but think that whatever’s up, it’s probably going to be trouble.

Everything Sai is involved with is troublesome. And Shikamaru has yet to see a smile that doesn’t feel fake. It’s one of his more interesting characteristics.

“My tent got mauled by a tiger in team seven’s last training exercise. I read that sleeping together is a good way to bond. May I stay here tonight?”

_Trouble._

Shikamaru scoots his sleeping bag over and tries to justify the action to himself.

Sai beams (still fake, still cute).

It’s mid spring, it’s going to get cold-ish overnight. Like ten degrees or so. There could be an attack at night and they’re better to be prepared (even if Yugao’s put up notice-me-not seals around the campsite).

Sai unzips the tent flap the rest of the way and crawls in, dragging his sleeping bag behind him. He snuggles in beside Shikamaru and closes his eyes.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

His breathing evens out in less than a minute and he’s warm. Something in Shikamaru’s chest loosens and warms a little.

His last thought before sleep hits is that Ino would say it’s a sign of romantic attraction.

He’s pretty sure that’s just her way of saying there’s more trouble to come.


End file.
